The present invention relates to a device and method for adjusting damping in a vehicle shock absorber.
Vehicles utilize shock absorbers to dampen vibrations and shocks experienced by the vehicle. Variations in payload and ground conditions can affect vehicle control and handling. Having the ability to selectively adjust the damping force in a shock absorber is desirable to improve vehicle control and handling in response to these variables. Some shock absorbers include position sensing technology and damping adjustment that permit a vehicle operator to selectively change damping to a desired level.
Current adjustment systems rely on external components or adjuster modules to provide adjustment. Other conventional systems require numerous rather delicate parts for operation. Utilizing additional and/or numerous components significantly increases cost and assembly time. Thus, the adjustment feature is not typically incorporated on most vehicles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a shock absorber which can be easily adjusted by a vehicle operator to control damping levels. The adjustment mechanism should also be cost effective in addition to overcoming the above referenced deficiencies.